


Draw Weight

by wordyturtle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Archery, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordyturtle/pseuds/wordyturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver agreed to teach Thea archery, he had no idea what his life was missing.<br/>When the famous Mr. Queen walked into her archery range, Kate had no idea what secrets he was hiding. </p><p>When they found out, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down Range

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I adore Olicity, and know Barry and Felicity have been effectively shot down, once this OC occurred to me I had to try it out. So I had to get Felicity out the way, and I do not like her with Ray.  
> It’s set in that indefinite time when Thea and Laurel are both part of Team Arrow and I can do what I want. I have no beta reader, so if you have any edits, comments, or suggestions, I would love to hear them!
> 
> *January, 2017: Thank you to everyone who has left positive feedback on this work! You're the reason I came back to it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, things happened. But I'm back in the saddle and have some new chapters to add! Additionally, I've revised the previously published chapters, so give the whole thing a read again!

 “Why can’t I just shoot one of your bows?” Thea whined, her hand wrapped around Oliver’s bulky arm. He ignored her puppy eyes as they walked up out of the lair beneath Verdant.

“Way too heavy, you wouldn’t be able to draw them without a lot of training. I’d like to get you something lighter, but…”

“You’re poor,” Thea supplied bluntly. She released his arm with a sigh and sauntered into the light of her empty club. Oliver followed with a frown.

“I won’t have you spend that blood money on a bow that I’m not sure is even right for you,” he began again.

Thea rolled her eyes. “Then what do you suggest we do here? I really doubt Malcolm would complain about me buying a weapon.”

Oliver worked his jaw for a moment. “Thea, I’ll figure something out.”

She spun on her toes to face him, arms swinging out before falling back to her sides. A sly smile lit her face, the kind that made Oliver sweat.

“Luckily, you have such a wonderful sister who figured it out for you already!” she informed him proudly. “Somebody fixed up this old warehouse near the Glades as an archery range. It’s open in the afternoons and they have bows to rent and everything. We can go there.”

Oliver stared at Thea in disbelief. “An archery range, are you serious? There is no better place for my cover to be blown!”

“Come on, Ollie, you don’t have to shoot! Just teach me.” She stepped closer, her eyebrows pulling together over dejected brown eyes. “I wanted to do this with my big brother, but if it’s too risky, maybe Roy should teach me instead…”

Oliver stared, his mouth moving soundlessly. Finally, he slumped, shaking his head in exasperation at his devious sister. She grinned and dropped the morose act.

“We can go after lunch,” she chirped, and Oliver recognized a command when he heard one.

 

* * *

 

Thea skipped through the doors of the old warehouse, with Oliver lagging behind. The building had been converted into a long shooting range, with ten lanes. Everything was industrial cement and wood. The targets were mismatched, with everything from stuffed burlap bags and foam blocks to mock animals. A group of kids was milling around at the first few lanes, with their targets moved closer to the firing line. A few other archers were scattered along the range. A long table stood near the door, and rows of bows lined the wall behind it.

They idled near the table, which Oliver assumed doubled as a front desk, until a woman in old sneakers, jeans and a blue t-shirt intercepted them. She was about Felicity’s height, but more solidly built, with wild red curls that framed her round face. Age was always troublesome to determine, but Oliver pegged her somewhere between 27 and 30. A smile graced her small mouth as she greeted them.

 “Good morning! You guys both shooting today?” Her hazel eyes were friendly and curious. The leather archery glove on her right hand looked completely natural: forgotten, even.

“No, just my sister,” Oliver said. “You have bows to rent, right?”

 “Yeah, of course. Follow me and I’ll get you fitted out.” She led them around the table to the long rack of wooden bows, of all sizes. “Have you ever shot before?”

Thea shook her head, her gaze roving the line of weapons. The woman looked Thea over critically before pulling down and stringing a bow.

“Here, try this. I am guessing a twenty pound draw will be best for you to start with.”

Thea didn’t bother to complain that she was stronger than she looked. She took the offered weapon and pulled back on the string awkwardly. The redhead opened her mouth to correct her stance, but Oliver already had his hands on his sister’s shoulders. The employee’s eyes were sharp on Oliver as Thea slowly released the tension on the string. He tried to look casual, but he felt like she was sizing him up. It was a feeling he was used to, but did not often like.

 “It’ll work for now.” Thea smiled. “Thanks!”

Her gaze refocused on Thea. “My pleasure! That bow is one of my favorites for beginners. Now, I am obligated to go over the range rules,” her voice, while still pleasant, took on the serious cast of a command long memorized. “No drawing the bow when someone is down range, no dry firing, no pointing arrows at _anyone_ , and wait for my all clear when collecting arrows. Okay?”

 “Got it,” Thea nodded.

The woman turned to Oliver. “You sure you don’t want to shoot?”

Oliver shook his head, putting on his winning smile. “I will just coach today, thanks.” He ought to explain his qualifications as an archery instructor, but his cover stories were usually no better than his silence anyway.

She raised her eyebrows slightly, but let it pass. “All right, well if you change your mind, help yourself to a bow; they are sorted by weight. Arrows are already out in the ground quivers. You guys can take lane ten. Unless you want to join my class?” She waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the lower lanes

Oliver glanced sideways at Thea. This was his last chance to get out this risky arrangement, but he suddenly found himself hoping she would turn down the offer. Things were finally coming back together between him and Thea, now that the secrets between them were dissipating, like shadows of the past. Archery was something he could share with her.

Thea glanced over at the kids grouped around lane two, one of whom was pretending to pick his nose with a dull practice arrow. Then she looked up at Oliver, a stubborn challenge in her eyes.

 “Not today,” she said quickly. “Maybe another time.”

The woman nodded. “Sure! Let me know if you need anything else.” She left them there and went to join her class. Thea giggled at the muted chastisement they saw her give the little boy playing with the arrow.

They took their place at the firing line, and Oliver began to show Thea proper stance. He tried to focus on helping his sister, but he felt eyes on him for the entire hour of practice. Although he could never catch the culprit in action, he knew it was the redhead.

 

* * *

 

Once Thea got Oliver to admit that going to the range had not been a complete disaster, it was easy for her to convince him to continue her training there. They returned the next day to find the place empty of patrons. Only the redheaded employee was there, bent over a bow at the front table, which was littered with small tools and jars, fletching, bowstrings, and bits of paper. She looked up at the sound of the little bell attached to the door.

“Oh, hello again! Come on in and grab a bow.”

“It’s quite a bit quieter in here today,” Oliver commented, approaching the table. Thea strode straight to the rack of weapons.

“Yeah, you guys found one of the few slow times of the week. Something to do with the school schedule, I guess. Business is usually booming, thanks to the vigilante.” She finished rubbing the wood and set the bow down to wipe her hands on an old, stained towel.

Oliver blinked, trying to maintain his neutral expression. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Archery is cool again, thanks to him! All the kids want to learn. Are you going to shoot with your sister this time?” She stood.

“Yes, he is!” Thea called over her shoulder, pulling a bow from the rack with a satisfied grin. Oliver rolled his eyes. “I’m Thea, by the way. This is Oliver.”

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Kate.”                                          

“Nice to meet you, too,” Oliver said, holding out a hand, which she shook. Her grip was firm and calloused.

“Why don’t you shoot with us?” Thea suggested, sauntering over to the table. She handed the bow to Kate, who demonstrated how to string it. “Since there isn’t anyone here…”

“Nah, you guys go ahead,” Kate smiled, hefting the weapon easily and handing it back. “I have some work to finish. Maybe later, if you’re still interested.”

“Definitely. Ollie, hurry up and pick a bow!”

He rolled his eyes at his sister and slowly walked down the row of bows. Kate watched as he picked up a few and examined them. When he finally decided on a heavy recurve, he though he saw her smile at his choice. Oliver took his place at the firing line beside Thea.

“All right, Speedy. Go for it.”

Thea bit her lip as she drew, sighted, and fired an arrow. It hit the furthest edge of the target. She was a quick learner, more adaptable than Roy had been. Oliver watched as she carefully nocked another bolt.

Kate sat quietly at her table as Thea and Oliver practiced, waxing strings and checking the condition of the rental bows. Just like yesterday, Oliver could feel her eyes on him. Normally, Oliver Queen would be flattered, and consider taking her home. But with a bow in his hand, the Arrow felt like a target.

“Not bad!” Oliver encouraged Thea. “Remember, use your back muscles, and keep your arms straight and level.”

Thea made the adjustments and loosed her final arrow. “Okay, your turn!”

Oliver frowned, eyeing the redhead in his peripheral vision. He nocked an arrow to the string and drew with natural form. It had been a while since he had held anything besides his hybrid compound; the wood felt comfortable against his palm. He shot more slowly than usual and made sure to place the arrows slightly off from the bullseye. After he had shot a round, Kate spoke from her place at the table.

“You don’t have to hold back.”

Oliver turned to see her lounging back in her chair, which was balanced on two legs, with her feet on the table. “What?”

She raised her eyebrows in that skeptical way all women seemed to have mastered. “I can see you’re better than that. So there is no need to try to fool me.”

Oliver forced his muscles to relax “You must be a great archer then.”

She shrugged. “I have had a lot of practice.”

“Why don’t you join us? You did say you would.” Oliver veiled the challenge with a strained smile.

“I’m calling a contest!” Thea declared enthusiastically.

Kate pitched her chair back down onto all four legs, and set her feet on the floor. “Three arrows?”

Oliver nodded. Kate stood and picked up one of the heavier bows from the rack, a style similar to the one Oliver held. She strung it and drew smoothly, once, to warm up.

“Challenger first,” she said as she approached the firing line. Oliver immediately pivoted and rapidly sent three arrows flying into three different targets. Thea whistled.

Kate drew just as fast, systematically slamming her arrows home. Oliver’s eyes widened. Silence followed her brief display.

Thea practically danced down the range to study their shots. She walked back and forth, staring at the six targets. Finally, she stopped pacing and turned back to them with a slow, disbelieving grin spreading across her face.

“Uhm, Sorry Ollie. Kate wins.”

He strode down to check out the shots himself. Thea was right. Two of his arrows were slightly off-center. No one would have noticed, except next to Kate’s shots. Only one of her arrows was skewed.

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?” Oliver demanded, not realizing the dangerous reciprocal questions that opened him up to.

Kate shrugged as she retrieved her arrows. “I’ve been shooting most of my life. Military family, so I’ve learned styles from around the world.”

“Is that why you have such a wide selection of bows?” Oliver asked as he pulled the dull and worn arrows from the hearts of his targets.

Kate laughed. “You haven’t seen the best of it yet. I have way more back in my workshop.”

“You collect?”

“No, I’m a bowyer.”

If Oliver did not have precise control of his outward expressions, his jaw would have dropped. Thea did not have the same inhibitions.

“Wait, are you saying you _made_ these?” she blurted.

Kate nodded. “Most of them. I-”

A soft chiming came from the little bell attached to the front door. A family of four walked in, the children grinning and skipping. Kate smiled apologetically at Oliver and Thea.

“Duty calls! Thanks for the competition, Oliver.”

She winked at him before turning to her new customers.

 

* * *

 

    

Oliver paced into the basement lair, unconscious of the deep creases in his forehead. “Felicity, there is a new archery range on Randall Street; I need everything you can find on one of the employees. Her name is Kate.”

Felicity had been talking with John; the rest of the team was gone. She spun her chair around to comply with Oliver’s request, and began rapidly tapping her keyboard.

“Oliver, what’s this about?” John asked warily. Oliver caught the big man’s worried look.

“Oh, nothing is wrong,” he reassured him. “She is just one of the best archers I have ever seen, _and_ a bowyer!”

 Felicity smirked at Oliver’s awestruck tone. “Getting a bit worried about competition, are we?”

 “No, I’m just curious,” Oliver defended himself. He didn’t notice John roll his eyes. Felicity tapped ENTER with a final flourish.

“Her name is Kathryn Rasmussen. Born in Pacific City to a diplomat…lived most of her life outside the country: Russia, Mongolia, Turkey…most recently in Canada. Currently the owner and sole employee of Starling Archery.”

Oliver leaned over her monitor with his hands on the table. “Anything else?”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Is that doubt I hear? Home schooled; no college degree. She has placed in several international archery competitions. Her bows are sold to people around the world, and she makes a nice profit. Here’s her website.”

“Huh. That’s it?”

“Were you expecting some secret past?” John asked. “Just because she is good with a bow, doesn’t mean she is a threat, Oliver. Normal people can like archery, too.”

Oliver stared incredulously at his two friends. “Neither of you think this could be important to follow up on?”

“Oh, nobody said that,” John grinned openly.

Felicity fought down a giggle. “Yeah, you should definitely keep an eye on her.”

Oliver frowned, narrowing his eyes at their smiles. After a moment, he turned on his heel and left, as quickly as he had come.

Felicity couldn’t contain her laughter any longer.


	2. Staves

Oliver and Thea were back at the range again the next day, but this time the warehouse was more crowded than ever before. The mellow twang of dozens of bowstrings could not overpower the ridiculous amount of _noise_ people made, echoing off the concrete. Internally, Oliver curled his lip at the mass of chaos before him.

Kate waved as they entered, but left them to their own devices. Oliver helped Thea practice stringing her chosen bow, and stood behind her at the firing line. There was no way he would consent to shoot with such an audience. Instead, he contented himself with running surveillance on Kate.

She had plenty to distract her, with all the people flowing in. She handed out bows, taught lessons, took payments, and called the all clear between rounds. Oliver was astounded at her patience. Every so often, he would catch her wince at some kid’s disregard for the bow in his hands, as a polished wooden limb whacked against a ground quiver, or arrows clanged heavily against the concrete walls. Despite it all, a helpful smile stayed plastered on her face.

After a while, Oliver noticed her trapped by a chatty mother at her table. Kate’s polite attempts to extricate herself from the conversation were futile. The older woman was waving her hands and nodding emphatically as she spoke, oblivious to the strained smile that was slipping from Kate’s face.

The archers at the line were getting restless; everyone had finished the round, but they were conditioned to wait for Kate’s command before collecting their arrows. They looked up and down the row, unsure of what to do. Thea huffed impatiently. Oliver glanced back at Kate one last time before calling attention to himself.

“Clear!” he shouted, initiating the mass migration down range. A few moments later, Oliver felt a presence at his elbow. He glanced down to see Kate’s wild russet hair.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes. The exhausted gratitude that suffused her voice warmed Oliver to his core, and tugged a small smile to his lips.

“No problem,” he said, surveying the scene, instead of her intricate curls, with his arms crossed.

They stood silent for a moment. Oliver could sense her shifting her weight. The bell on the door announced a new customer, but Kate didn’t move.

 “Do you think you can help me with something else?” she finally asked.

“What do you need?”

“Have you ever shot an English longbow?”

“Uhm, no.”

“Would you like to try? It’s too heavy for me to shoot properly, but I think you could handle it.”

Oliver blinked, dropping his arms as he turned to her. Her steady hazel gaze flicked up to meet his. Though her features sagged with weariness, her eyes were sharp and warm, like a candle flame.

“Sure,” Oliver agreed, curious. “But it’s a little crowded…”

She was rubbing her right thumb against the leather of her glove. “I’ll be closing soon. Can you stay after for a few minutes?”

He nodded quickly. “No problem.”

Kate spun away to handle her new arrivals, and Oliver watched her go. When he turned back, Thea was there, staring at him with that knowing smirk. He quickly cleared his expression.

“What?”

“You like her,” Thea simpered.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Your intuition is as bad as your draw, Speedy. Range is hot!” He raised his voice and shouted to the whole room. Bowstrings started humming. Thea stuck her tongue out at her brother before nocking an arrow.

Oliver began signaling the all clear between every round, relieving Kate of the task. Soon, the other archers began looking to him for permission to approach the targets. Miraculously, Thea didn’t say anything else about his new authority, or his semi-private chat with Kate. Once she finished practicing, Oliver pushed his luck and suggested she leave without him. To his surprise, she only cast a long look between him and the redhead taking payment, and agreed without complaint.

Oliver offered to put her bow away, to give himself something to do as he waited for the other archers to leave. He paced to the rack and unstrung the bow, hanging it up carefully. Conveniently, he could see Kate in his peripheral vision, saying goodbye to Thea and the other last few patrons. He could have sworn his sister winked at him before strolling outside. Kate took a deep breath and flipped the CLOSED sign on the door before turning around.

“I’ll go grab that bow,” she informed him, before disappearing down a side hallway.

She reappeared a minute later with a pale longbow in her hand and a quiver over her shoulder. She held the bow out to Oliver, laying it horizontally across her open palms. He inspected the wood carefully, running gentle fingers over the limbs.

“It’s beautiful!” He reverently took the bow and strung it.

Kate blushed. “Thanks. It’s for a medieval festival.” She handed him the quiver next. It was full of elegant wooden arrows, with real feather fletching.

Oliver grinned as he strapped it on. “Did you make these, too?”

Kate nodded, her smile tired but satisfied. “Go ahead, take a shot.”

Oliver nocked an arrow, marveling at the simple beauty of the wood and craftsmanship. He hadn’t shot anything similar since the island. He drew smoothly, it wasn’t _terribly_ heavy, and fired. The arrow was left quivering deep in the foam heart of a plastic deer.

 “How is it?” Kate asked anxiously. Oliver chuckled, and shot a few more arrows.

“Like a dream.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver was whistling as he walked into his underground hideout. Roy and Laurel shared a wide-eyed glance. Felicity giggled as John playfully waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Good evening!” Oliver greeted his team cheerfully, either oblivious to their looks or completely ignoring them.

“Hey, Oliver!” John said, the first one willing to test the waters, as usual. “What have you been up to?”

“I was at the range with Thea.”

“I thought the range closed at six? Thea was here about a half hour ago.”

“Well, yeah, but…”

Now it was Laurel’s turn to pry, and she did so with a sly smile behind Oliver’s back. “Shooting with Kate?”

“Just for a little while,” Oliver admitted. “She asked me to try out this longbow she made because it was too heavy for her.”

“ _Sure_ it was,” Laurel muttered under her breath.

Roy snorted as he tried to cover his laugh. Oliver turned to glare at them both, then swung back to look over Felicity’s shoulder at the monitors.

“Have you found anything else about that mob boss, Felicity?”

If Laurel kept making subtle jabs about a new woman in Oliver’s life, he studiously ignored them. Team Arrow was working.

 

* * *

 

 

After that night, Oliver was the one encouraging Thea to practice at the range. Spending an hour or so there in the afternoon became their routine, and when Kate was not busy should would bring out some of her unique foreign-style bows and shoot with them. Most days, Oliver stayed after-hours and practiced with her; there was no point in hiding his skills anymore. He was glad she never asked about his training. They invited Thea to stay with them, but she often made excuses to leave them alone. Oliver didn’t know how to feel about that.

When Thea wanted to take a day off, Oliver pointed out the necessity of consistent training. When she told him that she was better with a sword, he told her that someday that might not be enough _. I want you to be prepared_ , he said. When she countered with the obvious benefits of buying a bow of her own, he suggested waiting until she had built up more strength. Thea, however, did not settle with just one opinion.

 “Kate, I want to buy a bow. Do you have any suggestions?” she asked, as the redhead was closing up the range a few days later.

“Well, that depends on what kind of shooting you will be doing,” Kate replied as she checked the ground quivers for damaged arrows. Oliver started doing the same from the other end of the range. “Recurves are versatile, and you should get a draw weight that is just a bit heavy, so probably about a thirty-five, maybe forty.”

Oliver rolled his eyes; that was the same advice he had offered.

“Where is the best place to get one like that?” Thea asked, studiously ignoring her brother.

“I could make you one,” Kate offered, as if it was the most obvious choice in the world.

Thea’s eyes lit up. “Really? That would be awesome!”

Kate chuckled. “If you’re serious, we can get started right now. I’ll need to take your measurements and you can pick out the wood.”

At Thea’s eager nod, she led them back through the same side hallway she had gone down a week before. The spacious room they entered was clearly her workshop; Oliver could smell the oil and wood. Staves in various stages of completion lined the far wall, behind several worktables. The left wall displayed several bows and a large world map, while the right was covered in notes and sketches, with a few pictures taped on.

“Are those bows you made?” he asked, indicating the ones displayed on the wall.

“Partially.” Kate said as she paced to a pile of raw wood in the corner. “They were my training bows. Some were gifts, and others I had to help make. I had a master once who wouldn’t let me shoot without making the weapon myself: bow _and_ arrows. He always said, ‘to become an archer, you must become one with your bow. To become one with your bow, you must know it’s every flaw, and accept them as your own.’”

Thea blinked. “Well, that’s…deep.”

Oliver chuckled. “It’s good advice.”

“Yeah. But for the longest time I was too stubborn to make more than one arrow,” Kate admitted.

Oliver laughed fully. “Sounds like a lot more walking that shooting.”

Kate added her own laughter to his. It was a rich, full sound, a vibrant complement to her mellow voice. “Yeah, it was.” She laid some long, rough cuts of wood on a worktable: one dark brown, one pale, and one in a reddish tone.  “Okay Thea, these are the three staves I have for you to choose from. Come here and look them over.”

“What am I looking for?”

“Your bow, hidden in the wood. It’s here, somewhere. It’s your job to feel it, and my job to reveal it.”

“How poetic…” Thea looked skeptical as she stared down at were essentially three large sticks.

“Go on, hold them,” Kate encouraged. “I know it sounds weird, but trust me. The wood needs to feel _right_ , or the bow won’t be comfortable in your hands.”

Thea picked up each staff one at a time, scrutinizing the grain and holding them out in a shooting position. Kate waved Oliver over, and they sat on work stools across the table from Thea. The young woman picked up the staves a second time, hesitating with the dark one in her hand.

“This one,” she decided. Her voice was firm. Kate stood and examined the selected stave.

“Good choice,” Kate said. “On to step two; let’s get your measurements. Then we can start working the wood.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Verdant pulsed with the energy of a Friday night in full swing. Oliver parked his bike in the alley and slipped in the back door. Beneath the club, Barry was eating pizza with Felicity, Laurel, and John. He often ran from Central City to see Felicity, and she knew to have food waiting when he arrived. From the number of uneaten pizzas on the table, Oliver guessed he had not been here long.

“Hey, Oliver!” Barry grinned. “Felicity tells me you found another archer in Starling?”

Oliver nodded, reaching over Felicity to snag a slice of pepperoni. “Yes, her name is Kate.”

“Is she really as good as you?”

“Better. At shooting, at least. I doubt she has combat training.”

“Whoa, sweet! So when you gonna ask her out?” Barry had a stupid, mischievous grin on his face. Felicity nearly choked on her pizza. Oliver blinked and quickly took a bite of his own slice.

“Oliver, it’s not a bad idea,” John interjected, tilting his head sideways as he considered the match. The glare Oliver was preparing to level at Barry faded, but the annoyance was still plastered across his face.

“Dating really doesn’t work for me-”

 John kept talking, running right over Oliver’s protest. “She could keep up with you as the Arrow, but still give you a life. Plus, she has probably already guessed you’re the vigilante.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed. “You think so? I mean, she knows my archery skills, but I’m careful…”

Footsteps, stilettos and boots, echoed on the stairs as Thea and Roy joined the gathering.

“What’s going on?” Thea exclaimed. “There is a major party going on upstairs, and you guys are down here eating cheap take-out?”

“Hey, never underestimate the power of cheap calories!” Barry grinned.

“We are trying to convince Oliver to ask out that archer-woman, Kate,” Laurel explained.

Thea’s face lit up. “Oooh, yes, Ollie do it! You guys would be great together!”

“Why does my love life feel more like a democracy than this team?” Oliver said, exasperated.

Thea grinned at him sweetly. “Because we know what’s best for you, even when you’re too stubborn to admit it. Are you going to stay late at the range tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, Saturdays are really busy at the range. Plus, she has to work on your bow…”

Thea cocked her head sideways and gave him that skeptical look he knew all too well.

“I’m serious! But either way, it’s too dangerous-”

“Kate can handle herself, Oliver.” John said, always the voice of reason. “Take her on a date and just see how it goes! It’s not like you’re asking her to join the team, or get married.”

Roy guffawed. “Yeah, I don’t know which of those would be worse.”


	3. Nock

The next morning, Oliver awoke early with one thought: shooting with Kate was basically a date already. A very violent, non-traditional, satisfying date. Which she had initiated.

Kate Rasmussen had effectively flipped his life around, twisting it as deftly as she did a bowstring. She knew he was a master archer, and had never asked why. In return, he did not pry into her past either.  In fact, he really didn’t know that much about her at all.  He gleaned tidbits of her life from the photos on her wall and the styles of her bows. They talked about practice drills and training exercises, Thea’s progress, and events in the city, but they were also perfectly comfortable shooting side by side in silence.

Oliver felt like himself in those moments: balanced. Kate did not expect him to be a professional businessman, playboy, vengeful vigilante, or even a damaged castaway. With her, he was just a fellow archer, someone to share the rhythmic song of draw and release. It was the perfect date. Which she had initiated. As a gentleman, Oliver Queen could not let that stand.

He dressed quickly and hopped on his bike. He had an hour and a half before the range opened. In the alley, Oliver stepped up to the back door that opened directly into the workshop and knocked on the metal.  Kate had shown him and Thea this entrance on the same day she’d begun Thea’s bow, and told them they could stop by whenever they liked. This was the first time Oliver had taken her up on the offer.

After a moment, the door swung open, spilling a smooth voice and the strum of guitars into the alleyway.

_Loving can hurt._

_Loving can hurt sometimes._

Kate’s hazel eyes peered around the door.

“Oh hey, Oliver! Come on in,” she said. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, but a few shorter strands had fallen loose around her face. The oversized grey t-shirt nearly hanging off her shoulder declared “NAADAM” in flowing red script.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Oliver asked as he stepped inside. “I know you have to open the range soon.”

“No, you’re fine! I was just cleaning up. Got a bit carried away fletching arrows this morning…”

The truth of that statement was evident. One worktable was entirely covered in feathers: neatly cut and grouped at one end, quills and trimmings in the middle, and whole materials in a pile at the other end. Arrow shafts took up another table, some fletched and drying.

“Yeah, I can see that. Need some help?”

 “No, I can handle it. Thanks though,” Kate said.

She hummed along to the music as she swayed around her tables. She didn’t have the grace of a dancer, and she was wearing sweatpants with a t-shirt that would almost be large on John, but Oliver couldn’t look away.

“Did you come to see Thea’s bow? It should be done drying.”

 “No, actually.” Oliver’s mouth was dry. “I wanted ask if… Would you like to go out to lunch with me today?”

Kate turned to him with wide eyes. “As in… a date?

“Yeah, I mean, if you want it to be. If not that’s fine-”

 “It’s a date then,” She smiled broadly, but then suddenly her eyebrows drew together. “Oh, but I have a client coming in at noon! I’ll only have a half-hour lunch break.” She bit her lower lip.

“Okay, let’s make it dinner,” Oliver said. “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

She exhaled the tension in her shoulders. “Sounds great.”

Oliver grinned at her stupidly. “Okay. I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Okay,” she smiled.

_Loving can heal._

_Loving can mend your soul._

When the door closed behind Oliver, he stood for a moment staring at nothing. He almost couldn’t believe what he had just done. This would probably end very badly, but he couldn’t help smiling. She’d said yes to him!

 

* * *

 

Kate closed the door behind Oliver and stood for a moment with her forehead pressed against the cool metal. She giggled, and an irrepressible smile spread across her lips. He’d asked her on a date, a real date!

She shook her head slowly and went back to work. As she went upstairs to change clothes, Kate realized something very important: Oliver Queen was taking her out to dinner, and she had no idea what to wear.

She called the only woman she knew who could possibly help, trying to rationalize her anxiety. After years studying how to make weapons from masters all around the world, in several languages, finding an acceptable outfit for a dinner out should be no problem. But with Oliver…

“Hello?” A curious female voice answered, sounding a bit sleepy.

“Thea! It’s Kate. I need help.”

Thea’s voice was immediately tense. “What’s wrong?”

“Oliver asked me out to dinner, and I have nothing to wear, but I have to open the range in an hour….”

Kate heard a happy sigh through the line.

“ _Finally!_ Well, sister, you have come to the right place. Don’t, worry I can be over there in about thirty minutes?”

“Thank you, Thea! I haven’t been on a dinner date in years.”

The other woman chuckled at the evident relief in Kate’s voice. “Don’t thank me just yet! See you soon.”

The line went dead. Kate stood holding the silent phone. Thirty minutes.

She dressed in work-appropriate clothes and went downstairs to check the range. Enough arrows were out in the quivers, the targets were all up, her cashbox had change…

As was typical, she ended up with a bow in her hand and a quiver on her hip, standing behind the firing line. The rhythmic, familiar motion calmed her; relaxation and focus were crucial in archery.

But when Thea walked in, her serenity shattered.

“Hey! You ready for this? I am so ready!” the brunette gushed. “I’m so glad Oliver finally worked up the guts to ask you out, I’ve been waiting forever! Do you know where he is going to take you?” Her energy was contagious; somehow it turned Kate’s nerves into excitement.

“No idea,” she smiled.

“Probably Chinese, it’s his favorite. Okay, show me what you got!”

Knowing what she meant, Kate led Thea upstairs to her small studio. It was a plain space, with a small kitchen and a futon covered in mismatched quilts. Thea went straight to Kate’s closet and began thumbing through her wardrobe. It was mainly full of t-shirts, sweaters, and jeans, but when she reached the very back, she let out a squeal.

“Oh, what’s this!”

The dress was a deep forest green, high-waisted with a decorative leather belt and flowing mid-length skirt. Thea held it out against Kate’s body with a critical eye.

“Oh, yes, I like that…”

“Thea, I haven’t worn that dress in years… I don’t even know if it fits!”

“Then try it on!” Thea dropped the dress into Kate’s hands and continued to riffle through her wardrobe. Kate obeyed, slipping into her cramped bathroom to change. The linen brushed across her skin, just as it had in England. Overall, it fit surprisingly well. She loosened the belt a notch, but the slight tightness across her chest couldn’t be helped.

Kate stepped out the face Thea. The younger woman’s eyes widened.

“This is the one! Oliver will love it.” For some reason, her eyes sparkled as if enjoying a secret joke.

“You’re sure it’s not too casual?”

“Not once we get you a good pair of heels and some jewelry! I’ll bring you something at lunch. What were you planning to do with your hair?”

 

* * *

 

 Just as he had done that morning, Oliver rapped on Kate’s workshop door at seven o’clock sharp. After a moment, it opened slowly. Her silhouette was framed by the bright light inside, and his eyes widened at the sight.

She was wearing his color.

The fact that she was wearing a dress was startling enough, in a very pleasing way. The style highlighted curves he hadn’t noticed before, but more than that, the deep green almost perfectly matched his hood. It accented her eyes and burnished hair, which was left loose in a glorious tangle around her face.

 “You look beautiful,” he said.

She blushed. “Thank you.”

He stared at her for a moment longer, until she quickly turned to shut and lock the door. Instantly, the dusky evening darkness fell around them. Oliver offered his arm, and a thrill ran across his skin as her small hand wrapped around his bicep. He escorted her to the car, making sure to open her door.

When they walked into the restaurant, Oliver slipped the hostess a few bills for a table in the corner. As they followed her to their table, Oliver felt cautious fingers wrap around his arm.

“Sorry,” Kate whispered. “I’m not used to these heels.”

Oliver grinned. “And here I thought you had no weaknesses.”

“That’s exactly what you’re supposed to think, Mr. Queen. Don’t ruin it now!”

They took their seats at the table, which was soon covered in bowls of rice, noodles, and beef.

Kate’s eyes widened with her first bite.

“Wow, this is actually pretty authentic!”

Oliver smiled. “That’s why I like it. You’ve been to China then?”

“Yeah. We lived in Mongolia for a time, and took lots of trips around Asia.”

“You lived in Mongolia?” Oliver feinted surprise behind his chopsticks. “What for?”

“My dad was an ambassador. I spent most of my life outside the country. I assume you’ve been to China, as well?”

Oliver’s smile froze. “Yes.”

Kate watched him carefully. “Before the island incident, or after?”

He forced himself to swallow. “After. I didn’t realize you knew about that.”

Oliver was surprised at the slight blush in her cheeks. “When you first came in I didn’t recognize you. But I thought the name sounded familiar, so I googled it. There was a bit about your dad, but mostly articles about how you came back from the dead.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes. “It must have been really traumatic.”

Oliver looked down at his bowl or rice, his insides twisting. “Yes. It changed my life.”

“I’m glad.”

Oliver blinked and looked up quickly. Kate was smiling apologetically.

“It’s just that, from the news footage, you were a real jerk before.”

He laughed out loud. “Yeah, I really was. Sometimes I still am.”

“Oh, everyone is. It was in the North China Sea, right?” She rested her chin on her palm, elbow on the table.

“Yeah.”

“Is it pretty?”

“Not really. Pretty desolate.”

“Shame.” She reached for the bowl of noodles. “The mainland in that area is beautiful. You must have really bad luck.”

“You have no idea,” Oliver laughed, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the woman across the table. Maybe his luck was finally changing.

 

* * *

 

At home, Thea was waiting for him on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand and some cheesy television show on.  She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“ _So_ ,” she asked, dragging out the vowel. “How was it?

“It was great!” Oliver replied, a slack grin on his face. “She was wearing my color!”

Thea threw her head back and laughed.

“I mean, that wasn’t why it was great,” Oliver clarified as he took off his coat. “But I did like it.”

Thea caught her breath and smirked at him over the rim of her glass. “This muddled and you’re not even drunk…I knew you guys would be a great pair.”

“It was just dinner, Thea, no big deal. I got a hug on her doorstep. Why was she wearing my color anyway?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she was trying to send you a message!”

Oliver flopped down on the couch beside his sister. “Kate is not that kind of person.”

“You never know, Ollie. She could have a sneaky side! The innocent-looking ones always do.”

 “Yeah, you would know all about that, wouldn’t you, Speedy?”

Thea’s eyes widened deceptively. “I have no idea what you are talking about!”

Oliver laughed, and Thea took a sip of her drink to cover the smile she couldn’t fight.

“So when are you gonna see her again?” Thea asked, once they had both regained control of their facial expressions.

“Monday. She said she wants you in to work on your bow.”

 

* * *

 

Thea stared at the smooth bow stave she had just finished sanding. Kate was examining her work, occasionally rubbing it with a bit of fine sandpaper herself. In the few hours they had been at the workshop, they had tailored the grip to Thea’s hand and sanded the entire unfinished bow. Oliver that spend most of that time chatting with Kate, which had distracted Thea immensely.

“When will it be done?” Thea asked.

Kate smiled at her eagerness. “There isn’t much left to do. It needs lacquer and a string. I have arrows already. I think Wednesday.”

 “ _Aiii_!” the young woman squealed. “I want to invite everyone to come shoot with me!”

Oliver blinked. “Uhm, which everyone?”

The look Thea gave him was downright devious.

“You know, Ollie. All our friends from the club!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song playing in the workshop is 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran.


	4. Aim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I have more coming soon.

Oliver tried not blush as the entire Team Arrow filed into the range after him. He had no idea how his circle of friends had gotten so undeservedly big. Kate looked up from her work at the table, and her eyes widened.

“Wow, Thea, you weren’t lying about making this a party.”

“I never lie about parties!” The girl was bouncing on her toes. “This is Roy, Felicity, Barry, Laurel, John, and Lyla. Oh, and baby Sara.”

“Welcome!” Kate had regained most of her composure. “Is everyone shooting today?”

A chorus of cheerful affirmations rose up from the group behind Oliver. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe away the impending headache he felt building in his left temple. He was eternally grateful to Kate for letting them reserve the range after-hours. Letting his team loose with weapons in broad daylight would have been too much for him.

 “We are going to need two heavy draws, two medium, and two light,” he said.

Kate nodded and stood. “Coming right up! Give me a hand?”

The rest of the team stood silently, staring at Oliver and Kate as the two master archers strung bows side by side. They handed them out as they went, Oliver calling which weapon went to which shooter. Kate unconsciously nodded as each individual stepped up to claim their bow, agreeing with his assessment of strength.

“Barry!” Oliver said.

Kate handed out the last bow with a slight smirk. Barry took it with a grin.

“Wait, did I get a lightweight?” He muttered as he pulled on the string, his eyebrows drawing together. Felicity glanced at Oliver with a suppressed smile.

Kate went over her safely speech quickly, almost just out of habit. Then she turned to Thea, who hadn’t been able to keep still all morning.

“You ready?” she asked. Thea nodded, her whole body seeming to vibrate.

Kate smiled and pulled a bow from the end of the rack. It was smaller, and wrapped in a soft cloth. With a smile, she laid it across her palms and offered it to Thea. The younger woman carefully pulled aside the covering and stared at the weapon. The wood was gleaming, the epitome of deadly grace. She took it with gentle hands and strung it the way Kate had taught her. The redhead offered her a quiver and nodded downrange.

“You get the first shot.”

Thea stood at the firing line and nocked an arrow. With her lips pursed, she drew and fired. The bolt sank deep into the padded wall, a foot above her target. Everyone cheered.

“It’s a bit more powerful than you are used to, huh?” Kate whispered to Thea, under the encouragement of her friends.

“Yeah,” Thea said. “But I love it!”

She spun around and gave the other woman a hug.

Kate laughed. “I’m glad.”

Thea released her, and Kate shouted orders for the whole room to hear. Her usually mellow voice rang commandingly through the empty space.

_“Range is hot!”_

* * *

 

Kate felt as if she had just been introduced to “the family” for the first time. Considering the fact that Oliver had only taken her out on one date so far, it was a strange sensation.

They all took their places at the firing line, except for Lyla, who sat on the bench with Sara in her carrier. Roy and Thea went down to the end, while the rest grouped around Oliver in the middle for a bit of training. They all looked to him- or were they just making faces behind her back?

She watched them shoot from her favorite viewpoint at the end of range, by the hallway door. It was evident that these people were familiar with weaponry. Not archery, necessarily, but they were an intimidating group. Even slim Barry was all muscle. She didn’t want to consider what had brought them all together.

Thea and her new bow were doing well. Her boyfriend, Roy, was showing off with his stronger bow, but Thea was adjusting to the heavier weight, and holding her own. John and Laurel got the hang of it quickly, and moved a few lanes down range to keep practicing. Oliver was still busy helping Barry and Felicity hold their bows properly. Kate's eyes followed the broad curve of his shoulders as he demonstrated how to draw.

A high-pitched voice swore, as Laurel was the first to slap the string against her forearm. Kate hurried back to her table to grab an armguard, and got back to work as an archery instructor.

 

* * *

 

Helping his friends shoot proved more enjoyable than Oliver expected, despite the teasing glances they gave him behind Kate’s back. He spent most of his time helping Barry and Felicity. They knew which end of the arrow was dangerous, but that was about the best that could be said for them. While they practiced, Oliver caught sight of Kate standing against the wall with Lyla and John. The redhead was making ridiculous scrunched up faces at baby Sara, and the trio laughed when Sara waved her chubby fists in response. Moments later, the baby was comfortably curled against Kate’s chest, and John was helping Lyla line up a shot. He caught Oliver’s eye and winked.

Kate paced the range with Sara on her hip, giving bits of advice occasionally. The team was eager to get to know her. Barry deliberately drew poorly every time she was watching, and even Laurel asked for help once.

After about half an hour, Barry and Felicity no longer needed his help. He stood back, arms folded across his chest. Kate quietly came up beside him, bouncing Sara lightly. They both surveyed the range contentedly.

“You’ve trained Thea really well,” Kate said. “You’re a good teacher.”

Oliver shook his head. “Not like you. There is no way I would have been able to get Laurel into a proper stance in those heels.”

Kate threw her head back and laughed. Oliver grinned at the ringing sound.

“Yeah, that is a more feminine skill.”  Sara wriggled in Kate’s arms, reaching for Oliver. “Well, aren’t you Mr. Popular! Here, she’s yours.”

Oliver blinked, but Kate was already holding out the baby. He took her awkwardly, and thankfully she didn’t start crying.

“Oh, she looks so tiny in your arms,” Kate mused.

Oliver chuckled, refusing to let any trace of a blush creep up his face. “Watch out: now that your hands are free, Roy is going to want to see you shoot.”

“Well, I’ll have to grab my bow then!” She pulled her glove from a back pocket and strapped it on. “I’d hate to disappoint him.”

Oliver watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. John quickly took her place and scooped Sara from his arms.

“Man, there is no way she doesn’t realize who we really are. If she is that oblivious, I don’t like her anymore.”

 “If she knows, she hasn’t said anything to anyone.” Oliver shook his head, suddenly serious. “I don’t want her involved in this, Dig.”

“I’m not worried about her, I’m worried about you. She’s capable, and you don’t need to be lonely forever.” He looked at Oliver with eyebrows raised.

A whistle drew their attention back down range. Thea was laughing at the excitement on Roy’s face as Kate stepped up to the firing line with a longbow almost as tall as she was.

 

* * *

 

Oliver let everyone leave without him. Kate watched him idle at the door for a moment before beginning to collect and inventory the arrows from the ground quivers. As had become their usual routine, he started doing the same thing at the opposite end of the range.

“I’m glad Thea brought everyone in today,” Kate said. “It was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah. Although I’m surprised Roy didn’t challenge you to a contest. He’s been debating stakes for days.”

Kate laughed and shook her head. “He was too busy showing off for Thea.” She separated a broken arrow from the rest of a bundle, and slid the good arrows back into the quiver. “She’s getting quite good, by the way.”

“She’s too stubborn to be anything but the best.” Oliver finished checking his lanes and held out a few damaged arrows to Kate.

“I wonder where she gets it from.” Kate looked up at him with a teasing smile as she took the arrows.

Oliver chuckled, but his smile didn’t last long. Kate watched it fade from his lips. He was looking at her, eyes tight, as if trying to solve a puzzle. She swallowed and turned toward the workshop. Oliver caught her arm.

“Kate?”

“Yes?” She turned her head to look at him, but he didn’t remove his hand.

“Thank you.”

Kate could see a sincerity in his eyes stronger than the words.

“For what?”

He released her arm. “For everything.” His eyes were soft, and he smiled slightly.

Kate stared at him, blinking. She wondered what he really meant, but doubted she would ever find out. With one quick pivot, she put a hand on his shoulder, stretched up on her toes, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“You’re welcome, Oliver.”

Her heels fell back to the floor, but her hand was still on his arm. She saw his eyes drift down toward her lips. She took a step back, hand falling to her side.

“See you tomorrow?”

He smiled. “I’ll bring lunch.”


End file.
